


Dreams Unsuitable for Daylight

by orphan_account



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Internalized Homophobia, M/M, One Shot, Wishful Thinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 06:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of the least nightmare-ish part of Mickey's life were his dreams, but they're only stupid dreams and Ian Gallagher has no idea. (One shot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams Unsuitable for Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and uploaded it on tumblr but I thought I should put it here too.
> 
> All possible mistakes are my own.
> 
> And of course, I own nothing.

Mickeys favourite dreams were always about intimacy and soft touches. Some nights he’d have these amazing dreams of love and light and warmth. Then he’d wake up, and before breakfast the faces and shapes of the dream were gone. Then he’d brush his teeth and the events of the dream would vanish like smoke in the air. And throughout the day it would completely disappear, except the feel of the touches. At night Mickey would come home and stand in the shower and he would remember the feeling of a hand on his neck. An arm around his waist. Days would pass and they’d still feel warm and almost real on his skin.

This was one of Mickey’s deepest secrets. Mickey was hardly even aware that it was there. There were other secrets, like the gay thing. That was huge, and obvious. It stared him in the face everytime he passed a mirror. But these dreams meant that Mickey Milkovich wanted love. And that was not a secret he kept from the world as much as it was a secret he kept from himself.

He had spent his life earning his reputation as the neighborhood’s number one thug. People feared him. People were repulsed by him. People did not touch him. Mandy was the only person Mickey ever hugged and that was a strickt brithdays and congrats-on-getting-out-of-juvie thing. The girls he fucked to keep up his reputation of being straight didn’t count, and when he fucked guys it was only about getting-off-and-gettting-out. Mickey had never even come close to experiencing intimacy in real life. But then Ian Gallagher came along. This freckled faced ginger who could probably shot better than he could but still gave off this vibe of being someone who takes the time to stop and smell fucking flowers and pet kittens. Mickey was a goner from the first time he saw Ian all flustred and pinned down on his bed, and he knew Ian wanted more than he was being given.

Sometimes Mickey would see Ian smile at his phone while reading a text. Like he’d just recived an invitiation to sex at a five star hotel. Mickey would make some smartass remark like “You should tone down that dreamy look, Gallagher, it’s gonna get you pregnant.” Not that it bothered him, they were not a couple. Exlusivity was something girls and proper chihuahua-owning queers wanted. But sometimes Mickey couldn’t leave it at that, because even if they were just fucking, Mickey did not like to share.

“Got a date or something?” Mickey asked one day, leaning against the door of the Kash and Grab, not having missed the way Ian looked awfully excited for someone who had just spent eight hours stocking halal burgers and selling smokes to minors.

“Or something, yeah” Ian replied, giving Mickey a look. Mickey knew that look. It was his “So what? You jelaous?” –look.

"Who’s it this time? Another silver fox? You better watch it, Gallagher, people’s gonna think you have daddy issues.”

"Well, as long as I get both lucky and free stuff out of it, I’m not complaining. But this one’s actually not old, he’s even single.” Ian headed for the door, stoping close to Mickey, their sides touching, but just barely. Mickey would never admit that it made his skin tingle, but it did. “He’s north side but it’s not like I’ve got any other offers coming in right now, so,” He trailed off, glancing down at Mickey who stubbornly said nothing and stared at the nothing at all infront of him. The door swung open and the air felt extra cold as it replaced Ian’s soft press against his arm and hip.

"Don’t forget to wrap it before you tap it!” Mickey shouted at Ian’s back just before the door closed between them.

**Author's Note:**

> the-neo-maxi-zoom-dweebie.tumblr.com


End file.
